


The Proposal

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's obssession over superheroes gave Kagami ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Happy birthday, Aomine Daiki!

After years in relationship with Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga was aware that beside basketball, his boyfriend had special passion for superheroes. Especially Captain America and Winter Soldier. He dragged Kagami five times to cinema just to watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier over and over again, and sobbed everytime the movies showed flashback of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes’ childhood.

“Why do you like Captain America and Winter Soldier so much?” Kagami asked one day, on their lazy Saturday evening. Aomine was watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier from their blu-ray player for God knows how many times in that month only. Kagami decided to watch it too while eating pepperoni pizza.

Aomine curled up in the sofa, his head on Kagami’s lap. He was mouthing every lines in the movie. It always made Kagami wondered. How came he remembered every line in Captain America movies, but not their anniversaries dates.

“Huh?” Aomine grunted. A bit pissed he had to tore his attention from the screen.

Kagami caressed Aomine’s hair and wait for his answer.

“Hm, it’s just that Steve and Bucky remind me of us?”

Kagami chuckled. “Wait, they are gay?”

Aomine snorted. “Yeah, they are pretty gay for each other. But it’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“Their relationship. They called each other ‘jerk’ and ‘punk’ and always bickering about stuffs. But in the end, they are always there, for each other.”

Kagami blinked.

“And Steve’s character is so… what they say about you again… _maji tenshi_.”

Kagami  felt that his face heaten. He knew that Aomine is one sappy bastard, but comparing their relationship with his favorite characters, that was just…

Kagami could only stare at Aomine’s side face, while Aomine’s blue orbs still fixated on the TV screen.

* * *

 

Months after that, Aomine was really aware that Kagami was going to propose to him. The redhead kept fidgeting whenever he was around, and damn, Aomine enjoyed it so much. They were indeed really competitive about many things, but this time, Aomine decided he would let it slip. Because, _damn, he wanted to see how Kagami proposed to him,_ and he was definitely going to make fun of it if it was too embarassing.

So that night, Aomine tried his best to suppress his grin while Kagami sat in front of him. They were having dinner at the moment, and it was obvious that Kagami was nervous.

“Aomine,” Kagami called. His voice was tense.

Aomine looked up from his plate. Kagami looked right at him. His crimson eyes showed strong determination. Aomine smirked a little bit. Kagami was really cute when he was focused on something.

Kagami cleared his throat and put a box of simple ring in front of Aomine.

Aomine waited, wondering what kind of words would follow. Aomine would definitely make fun of his significant other if Kagami’s way of proposing him was lame. And he bet that it would be really lam—

“Will you marry me? Because I’m with you till the end of the line, pal,” Kagami said.

Aomine’s eyes widen. He recognized that line. And fuck, he didn’t expect that line to come from Kagami.

Kagami looked right at his eyes, worried.

Aomine smiled and pulled Kagami’s shirt for a deep passionate kiss.

“How could I say no if that’s how you asked me?”

**Disclaimer: Fujomaki Tadatoshi. Marvel.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why it turned out to be so lame and cheesy orz


End file.
